Ash and May's Secret
by the reason you miss me
Summary: Ash, May, Max, and Brock are in Cerulean City and visiting Misty. Love is amok when at every moment Ash and May try to tell each other their feelings.Review plz! Its better than summary sounds!


**I dont own Pokemon. Ill say that much before Mello comes...BUT if i did ash and may forever, Dawn would have never come, and May would have her Manaphy.**

It was a sunny day in the forest right outside of Cerulean City. Four travelers were journeying around theKanto region. One of these travelers, a young girl, was looking at her other travelers. Brock, a Pokemon breeder and an excellent cook. He was tall, muscular, had brown hair, and wore dark looking clothes. Her gaze floated down to her little brother, Max. He had brunette hair, wore large glasses, wore a green shirt, white shorts, socks and green tennis shoes. He had his eyes glued to his Pokemon Navigator or PokeNav, as they walked down the road. This was a gift from their father, the gym leader in Petal Burg City in the Hoenn region, when Max decided to come along with her and…….Ash. The final traveler of the group. He had dark brunette hair, wore a blue sweat shirt with a black tee under, blue jeans, red tennis shoes, and his lovable hat.

"Its so cute, he never goes anywhere without it!" The girl joked in her thoughts. She watched him walk and eyed his yellow backpack as a cute furry yellow Pokemon dashed out and jumped onto Ash's head. It had long ears, a adorable smile, red cheeks where electricity was stored, and a lightning bolt shaped tail with some black. And boy did that Pokemon love to shoot out thunder bolts. The mouse Pokemon slipped off Ash's head and into his arms.

"His big strong arms." She cooed inwardly. She imagined Ash sweeping her off into the sunset. She had to admit she was always looking at him but why was the question. Obvious. She examined herself. Light brown hair pulled back by a red bandanna, a red zip-up top, navy blue shorts, and red shoes. Her sapphire eyes dazzled at Ash but she could only think of herself as "Dumb old May".

"Hey May I'm going to go see Misty at the gym. You coming?" Ash questioned May waving his hand in front ofher face, noticing her spacing out.

"We're already here?" She blinked. "Wow that was fast. Um yeah! I would love to see Misty again Ash!"

"Great lets go! Brock and Max are going to the Pokemon Center. So lets hurry!" Ash smiled grabbing her hand,making a mad dash for the Cerulean Gym.

"Don't stay out too late sis okay?!" Max hollered from behind.

"Oh Max, you worry to much! I'll be fine!!" May hollered back.

"Brock I have a weird feeling something bad is going to happen." Max uneasily said.

"Don't worry. Hey, how 'bout we get some ice cream at the cafeteria in the Pokemon Center?" Brock replied to his companion in his big brotherly way.

"Oh boy ice cream!!" The little boy cheered. And with that Brock chuckled and they were on their way.

On the way to the gym , Ash eventually let go of May's hand and slowed down. May's expression wasn't a cheery one. She really liked Misty but every time Misty came up she felt a bit well bitter. She thought she might lose Ash or something.

"My luck when I get invited to their wedding. Oh May stop it your just being hateful because you know you like Ash." She scolded herself. She had to admit though it was likely. "Those two look like they have been in love for years. Oh the look on her face when she would get the invitation to Ash and my own wedding. THAT would be the day!" At this May let a small giggle escape from her lips. Ash turned to see what was the matter.

"What's up May?" He asked.

"The sky, clouds, sun and a couple of Pidgey!" May smiled as she peered above her.

"Oh ha, ha very funny. You know what I mean." Ash sarcastically stated.

"Um…well I was thinking how funny it would be if we grew up and married!" She giggled sheepishly.

"Oh…yeah. That would be…hilarious." He said less energetic. "I fail to see the humor in that." He thought.

"Pi , pi ,pi ka chu." The little electric Pokemon jumped out of Ash's backpack after a quick nap.

"Yes Pikachu," Ash whispered. "I'm sad because May thinking of us being together would be a joke."

"Pika pi chu pi pikachu." The knowing Pokemon said.

"I know I didn't tell you about my crush on May. I didn't tell anyone." Ash continued whispering.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked, tilting his head, furrowing his eyebrows, and crossing his arms.

"Because I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me back old buddy old pal." Ash frowned.

"Pi…..ka….chu?" The little lightning bolt devilishly smirked.

"You would do that?! Awww thanks buddy!" Ash stopped talking so low and scratched Pikachu behind the ears.

"Chuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu purred. Ash glanced back at May who was looking at her feet as she walked, still giggling.

"May Ketchum." She smiled and sighed affectionately.

"Oh May?" Ash asked still petting his Pokemon.

"Yeah Ash?" She smiled, hoping he would crack a joke and further enlighten her cheery mood.

"We're here." Ash said in a monotone.

May looked up to find her nose being 3 centimeters to the glass door. She jumped back, scratched her head, andlaughed, embarrassed.

"Well that was stupid. Nice going hotshot." Mays scolded herself. She glanced up to see a….circus tent? "A magic gym?"

"Huh? Magic? Oh because of the design of the gym. Actually, it's a water gym." Ash corrected pointed at the signreading, "CERULEAN CITY GYM" and had a picture of a Dewgong. May slapped her forehead.

"I've got to admit May you've outdone yourself. That wasn't stupid it was ridiculously idiotic." She inwardly cried.

The sign on the door read "SORRY WE ARE CLOSED". The door was see through, and a pretty blonde girl with a pink blouse on was sitting at the front desk consumed with paperwork. Ash knocked on the door lightly. May pointed to the "closed" sign hoping to get revenge but was surprised when the blonde girl answered.

"Oh Ash! Its like, such a big surprise! Oh I'm sorry like, come in!" She closed the door behind Ash and May. "I'm like, Daisy, Misty's oldest sister. Like , nice to meet you!" Daisy said shaking May's hand. May raised a brow at howmany times Daisy said "like". "So I suppose you're here to see Misty she's like by the pool. I'll take you!" Daisy saidcheerfully. As she began to leave she motioned them to follow her.

"She sure is rushed…" May thought.

"So Daisy, how come the gym was closed?" Ash asked.

"Well for one, some of the Pokemon have a cold. And two there's like so much paper work and billing! And I cantfind my other two sisters anywhere. Oh why must life always be the hardest to the most prettiest?!" Daisy sighed.

Ash and May looked dumbfounded.

"Well we know someone is a bit conceited." May joked only loud enough for Ash and Pikachu to hear. All three snickered before Daisy led them to the pool.

"That trip took longer than usual. Did you expand Daisy?" Ash asked.

"What?! You think I'm fat?! Why you good for nothing little twerp!" She shrieked angrily and then slapped his cheek leaving a red mark where her hand hit. She stomped away fuming and cursing the young trainer.May and Pikachu laughed uncontrollably while Ash stood there holding his cheek baffled.

"What'd I do?!" He cried.

"You said, "Did you expand Daisy?"" May started. "She thought you meant you thought her body expanded andbecause she was so fat she slowed the walk."

"I- I meant the gym!!" Ash yelled defensively.

"I knew that but the important thing was you called the gym owner fat!" May laughed.

"Ooooh May I'm so going to get you for this!" Ash yelled. May ran for her life. They entered they room with the pool and through down their backpacks at the entrance. May was going all over the place trying to escape from Ash.

"Ash! May! Hi!" Misty called from atop her blue and tan sea monster of a Pokemon, Garydos. "Just please don't go by the pool. Please. Guys! C'mon its really dangerous!" She finished after several attempts to push May into the pool.

May stopped in front of the pool, put her hands on her knees, and gasped for air. She turned her head and saw thegiant water Pokemon in the pool. The color in her face left her pale an her eyes widened in fright. She ran as fast asshe could until she was behind Ash.

"A-a-a-ash! L-look!" May stuttered. Ash looked and there was Misty's huge Garydos staring down at the two. Ash blushed when he saw the scared May holding on to him.

"W-wow Misty, I see you've tamed and overcome your fear of Garydos!" Ash said trying to be cool.

At the two wary travelers Garydos frowned seeing he wasn't liked. Small tears began to form and he whined.

"Oh what's the matter Garydos?" Misty asked petting her sad Pokemon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Huzzah! i published my first Death Note and Pokemon fic in one week. I rock. Well I'll update soon! Please review! You get a cookie but for now, Ja Ne! Anyway longest story ever. DID YOU SEE HOW LONG THAT WAS?! Im gonna go get Mello and make him read it aloud and laugh when he messes up. Hehe then tell him Near did it bette-NOT LIKE THAT GEEZ YOUR SUCH PERVS!! Anyway im off-topic. This will be a fun story. The only part i didn't like was when Pikachu had to talk. It was tough! I'll update asap. REVIEW TELL ME IF YOU LIKE. I KNOW KIRA! (pfphdphjetnsWRONG ANIME AMBER!!vionboine)uhhhh grrrrr.LIGHT!!


End file.
